Only Time
by Space girl2
Summary: Traduc.Après la défaite de Voldemort,Harry est très fatigué.On lui offre la chance d’aller prendre du repos et avoir du plaisir…dans le passé,en 1977,et devenir le professeur de DCFM de ses parents.Ça ne reste pas tranquille longtemps,spoilers h
1. L'offre

Titre : Only Time.  
  
Mot de la traductrice : J'ai adoré cette histoire, et je l'adore toujours, j'ai obtenu la permission de Rynne Lupin pour la traduire, je vous la traduit donc! C'est une Fanfiction sur les maraudeurs avec un voyage dans le temps! Bonne lecture à tous!  
  
Bisous!  
  
Space -xxx-  
  
**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas! C'est une traduction de la Fanfiction Only Time de Rynne Lupin! Les personnages et les lieux ne lui appartiennent pas non plus, ils sont à J.K. Rowling (enfin, tout ce que vous pouvez trouver dans les livres!)  
  
**Description :** Traduction! Après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry est très lasse, fatigué. On lui offre la chance d'aller prendre du repos et avoir du plaisir. En allant dans le passé, en 1977, et devenir le professeur de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal) de ses parents. Mais les choses ne restent pas reposantes pour bien longtemps! Spoilers de hp5, attention!  
  
**Résumé du chapitre :** Harry vient de tuer Voldemort et Dumbledore l'envoie dans le passé pour se reposer et apprendre à connaître mieux Sirius, James, Lily et Remus, mais aussi Severus et ses professeurs. Il arrive en 1977, lorsque ses parents commençaient leur 7e année à Poudlard. Il devient le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
**Résumé de l'histoire (enfin des 13 premiers chapitres, ceux que j'ai lu à date, il y en a 15 en tout en ligne pour l'instant!) :** Après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry est envoyé dans le passé pour se reposer un peu et connaître certains adultes qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de connaître beaucoup. Dumbledore, Sirius (ça, vous le savez déjà! En tout cas, vous êtes supposé puisque cette fic inclus des spoilers de HP5!) et Remus sont morts. Harry deviendra le professeur de défense de ses parents et de son parrain, il apprendra à les connaître mieux. Il donnera des cours particuliers à Sirius et Remus pour combattre le sort de l'imperium, et d'autre à Severus Rogue sur les duels. Mais ils apprennent, suite à une discussion entendue par les maraudeurs, par la mère de Sirius, qu'une attaque est prévue, ce complot incluant James, Sirius et Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius. Ils tenteront d'en découvrir plus à propos de ce complot (et c la que je suis rendue lol).  
  
**Précisions (si vous vous posez des questions au début de l'histoire) :** Dumbledore, Sirius (bah, lui c'était dans le 5e livre, vous le savez déjà) et Remus Lupin sont morts. Donc, vous pourrez imaginer l'étonnement de Harry quand il voit Dumbledore lol.  
  
**_Chapitre 1 : L'offre._**  
  
Clignement des yeux. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais le monde restait embrouillé. Et là, quelque chose toucha son nez et il vit tout, incluant. Harry cligna des yeux pour être sûr que ce n'est pas une hallucination, mais la face souriant d'Albus Dumbledore ne s'en alla pas.  
  
" Albus. qu'est- " Harry tenta de demander, mais il eut une soudaine quinte de toux. Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme si quelqu'un l'avait continuellement frappé contre un mur pendant des heures et son corps n'allait pas bien mieux.  
  
" Très bien joué, mon garçon, " dit Dumbledore. " Très bien joué. Tu as détruit Voldemort pour de bon. "  
  
" Je l'ai tué vous voulez dire, " dit difficilement Harry en tentant de s'asseoir, mais finalement laissa tomber et se recoucha sur ses doux oreillers. " N'essaie pas de rendre les mots plus doux, Albus. Vous saviez que j'allais le tuer depuis que vous m'avez parler de la prophétie, donc il n'y a aucune raison de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, de toute façon? "  
  
" Ah, mais ce n'est pas moi qui est là, c'est toi! " répliqua Dumbledore énigmatiquement, ses radiants et infernaux yeux bleus n'arrêtant pas leurs incessants clignements.  
  
" Quoi? Est-ce qu'il m'a tué également? " Demanda Harry stupidement. " Je pensait que les morts ne pouvaient plus avoir mal! "  
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas mort. Tu es seulement entre la vie et la mort pour l'instant. " Dit Dumbledore.  
  
" Mais, vous êtes mort, " fit remarquer Harry. " Vous êtes mort depuis plus d'un an maintenant! Alors, pourquoi vous êtes.ici.dans cette endroit? " " J'ai obtenu la permission de t'offrir quelque chose. " répondit Dumbledore. " Nous pensons tous que tu vas aimer. "  
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? " demanda Harry, trop surpris pour se questionner sur le nous.  
  
" Une chance de prendre du temps pour te reposer et te remettre, d'être dans le calme. Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter à propos de combattre Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts, à propos de la mort de d'autres amis.rien sauf quelques étudiants, " dit Dumbledore.  
  
" Des étudiants? Albus, de quoi êtes-vous en train de parler? Si vous êtes entrain de parler de me faire professeur, premièrement, c'est maintenant la responsabilité de Minerva, et deuxièmement, je n'ai pas encore finit une septième année. Et tout les postes de professeur sont prit, d'aussi longtemps que je me souviens, " répliqua Harry, confus.  
  
" Oui, il sont tous prit dans cette époque, bien entendu! Et la responsabilité de Minerva dans cette époque, mais je ne parle pas de cette époque, " dit Dumbledore, triomphant. Harry cligna des yeux, pas moins confus qu'il l'était avant.  
  
" Cette époque? Albus.est-ce que tu parles de m'envoyer dans le passé? " demanda Harry, incrédule. C'était probablement les habituelles idées saugrenues du directeur de Poudlard.  
  
" Bingo! (NDT : C'est écrit ça dans le texte!) " s'écria Dumbledore et Harry ne lui demanda pas comment Dumbledore avait apprit cette simple expression moldue. Il était trop occupé à essayer de s'imaginer ce que Dumbledore et qui que ce soit qui soit avec lui avaient pensés.si, bien sûr, ils avaient pensés premièrement, ce que Harry, maintenant, suspectait étrangement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait.  
  
" Je ne vais pas vous demander si vous êtes devenu fou, parce que je sais que vous n'avez jamais été saint tout d'abord, mais sérieusement Albus, le passé? Quoi si je laisse sortir quelque chose? Quoi si je dit quelque chose qui fait entendre que je viens du futur? Comment je vais aller là-bas? Et nom de nom, qu'est-ce que je vais enseigner? " demanda Harry, fixant, les yeux grand ouverts, Dumbledore, qui, maintenant, gloussait. Soudainement, de nulle part, apparut une boîte de.quelque chose, et Dumbledore prit une de ses choses et la mit dans sa bouche.  
  
"Bonbon acidulé au citron? " offrit Dumbledore, mais Harry refusa d'un mouvement négatif de la tête, qu'il regretta immédiatement. La boîte de bonbon acidulé au citron (ndt : dsl je savais pas comment traduire Lemon Drop!) disparut à nouveau et Dumbledore mit ses mains dans ses poches. " Maintenant, pour les choses techniques. Tu vas aller là-bas directement à partir d'ici, et toute tes choses, incluant tes animaux, vont t'être envoyé, avec quelques matériels d'enseignement très utiles. Rendu là, tu vas aller directement dans mon bureau et me dira que le futur moi t'a envoyé dans le passé pour prendre du bon temps et te reposer après la guerre. Je vais te demander de me prouver que tu n'es pas un Mangemort, mais Hikari (ndt : Vous allez bientôt savoir qui est Hikari) va être suffisant comme preuve. Et là, je vais dire à Minerva et Filius (ndt : ne me demandez pas qui c'est, je n'en ai aucune idée! Je sais juste que ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi!), comment ça, ils seront capable de te couvrir si tu es dans le trouble. "  
  
" Comment est-ce que vous faites pour savoir déjà tout ça? " demanda Harry, incapable de continuer ses protestations.  
  
" Eh bien, je m'en rappelle évidemment! " sourit Dumbledore.  
  
" Ok.il y a aussi la question de qu'est-ce que je vais enseigner, " dit Harry.  
  
" Oh, mais ce n'est pas un problème, " répliqua Dumbledore. " Je crois qu'en 1977, après que notre ancien professeurs ait été la victime des Mangemorts, j'étais surpris et gratifiant de trouver un jeune professeur qualifié appelé Harry Patterson apparut mystérieusement juste à temps pour prendre la défense contre les forces du mal. " Dumbledore sourit encore, et gloussa devant la face que faisait Harry.  
  
" 1977? L'année où mes parents étaient dans leur 7e année? " demanda Harry, incapable d'enlever la surprise et la trépidation dans sa voix. Dumbledore acquiesça et caressa son épaule d'un geste réconfortant.  
  
" Je sais combien tu voudrais avoir connut tes parents, et avoir vu que ton parrain et Remus étaient joyeux et insouciants, quand Queudver n'était pas un traître. Je sais combien ça t'a fait mal quand Sirius et Remus sont morts, emportant avec eux ta dernière chance d'en connaître plus sur tes parents par ceux qui les ont le mieux connut. Les Mangemorts n'ont jamais attaqués l'école, donc tu n'auras pas à te soucier à ce propos. Tu pourra juste apprendre à mieux les connaître, " dit Dumbledore délicatement, compatissant.  
  
" Je ressemble à mon père, vous savez, " murmura Harry. " Comment vous allez faire passer ça pour qu'il ne le sache pas? "  
  
" Eh bien, tes cheveux sont déjà un peu plus long que ceux de James, donc on n'aura qu'a ajouter un sort de rallongement des cheveux pour les faire allonger un peu, et pour tes brillants yeux verts émeraudes, les moldus ont une manière ingénieuse de les déguiser qui s'appelle des verres de contact de couleur, " dit Dumbledore, donnant à Harry une petite boîte. Harry l'ouvrit et trouva une paire de verres de contact bruns. Harry clignota, enleva ses lunettes et mit les verres de contact dans ses yeux. Ils étaient fait pour sa prescription, donc ils faisait l'affaire. Puis il sentit que ses cheveux s'allongeaient, une incroyable sensation étrange, mais maintenant ils frôlaient ses épaules, et Harry passa sa main dedans. Un miroir apparut en face de lui, et Harry clignota pour voir sa réflexion. Avec ses longs cheveux, ils n'étaient pas le quart aussi broussailleux qu'ils l'étaient avant, il avait encore cette fichue mèche argentée, et ses yeux émeraudes étaient sous les verres de contact, donc ils n'étaient plus là.  
  
" Albus.qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ma cicatrice? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire si quelqu'un me demande ce que c'est? " demanda Harry, fixant la réflexion d'un homme qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à James Potter.  
  
Dumbledore le va les yeux. " Dis-leur seulement que c'est une cicatrice faite par un sort que tu a eue pendant la bataille. Ne leur dit pas quel sort c'était; on ne veut pas que quelqu'un trouve que tu a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra. "  
  
" .Ok, " Harry se retourna et fit face à Dumbledore. " Quand est-ce que je pars? "  
  
" Tout de suite, " répliqua Dumbledore, et Harry ferma les yeux, sentant déjà que tout changeait. Il entendit la voix lointaine de Dumbledore dire : " Le temps ne passera pas dans ton époque pendant que tu vas être là- bas.dit à mon moi passé tout ce que tu sens nécessaire.prend du repos, Harry. Reviens heureux! "  
  
" Mais comment vais-je revenir? " demanda Harry, comment si ses lèvres devaient combattre pour former des mots.  
  
" À la fin de l'année, je vais te ramener. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Sois heureux.tout ce que je veux pour toi c'est d'être heureux. " La voix de Dumbledore s'éteignit et Harry s'obligea à se fondre dans la noirceur, sachant que lorsqu'il se réveillera, il pourra voir les gens qui étaient déjà importants dans sa vie, et, malgré qu'il ne les ait jamais rencontré.ses parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry ouvrit ses yeux et gémit, plus par habitude que parce qu'il avait mal. La douleur qui avait habité son corps pendant l'entre la vie et la mort, semblait avoir complètement disparue, et il s'assit. Il était assit sur l'herbe en dehors de la forêt interdite, proche du lac, et une large valise avec sept compartiments barrés, était à ses côtés. Il se leva, sortit sa baguette, et rapetissa la valise, la mettant dans sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'installer dans le château. Puis il partit vers le bureau du directeur.  
  
Harry marcha dans les couloirs familiaux, complètements vides d'étudiants, ce qui changera ce soir quand les étudiants vont arriver et que la répartition aura lieue. Il marcha jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, et avant qu'il puisse se demander comment il pouvait connaître le mot de passe, il le dit, et la gargouille glissa sur le côté, permettant à Harry de monter les escaliers mouvants, qui le laissèrent juste en face de la porte de Dumbledore. Il cogna, entendit une voix fatiguée lui dire d'entrer, et ouvrit la porte.  
  
" Bonne après-midi. Qui es-tu? " dit le directeur, toujours aussi aimable, son visage fatigué fit un pénible sourire pour son invité. Fumseck, dormant sur un perchoir près de lui, s'étira et ouvrit les yeux, mais se rendormit immédiatement.  
  
" Harry Patterson, " répliqua Harry, se rappelant du nom que Dumbledore lui avait donnée dans l'entre la vie et la mort. " Je suis venu appliquer pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. "  
  
" Immédiatement, les yeux de Dumbledore s'allumèrent, et son sourire devint un véritable sourire, le reste de son visage semblant toujours aussi fatigué. " Assoyez-vous alors. " dit Dumbledore, levant sa baguette et une chaise apparut comme par enchantement (NDT : Dans le fond, c'est par enchantement lol).  
  
Harry s'assit, et Dumbledore s'adossa derrière son bureau, croisant ses doigts et laissant son menton reposer sur ceux-ci.  
  
" Vous semblez bien jeune pour être un professeur, " dit Dumbledore conventionnellement, après avoir offert à Harry une tasse de thé et que celui-ci l'ait refusée.  
  
" J'ai eu 17 ans il y a quelques mois, monsieur, mais mon âge n'a rien à voir avec l'expérience que j'ai dans la défense contre les forces du mal, " répliqua Harry, sa bouche devint soudainement sèche. Que se passera-t-il si Dumbledore ne le croit pas?  
  
" Oh? " dit Dumbledore. " 17. l'âge de ceux qui entrent en 7e année, la plus grande expérience que la plupart d'entre eux ont eu avec les forces du mal a malheureusement été de perdre leur familles, à cause de Voldemort. " Dumbledore regardait intensément Harry pendant qu'il parlait, et fut un peu surprit de voir que Harry n'a eu aucune réaction au nom de Voldemort.  
  
Harry fit un sourire fatigué face à la surprise évidente de Dumbledore face à son manque de réaction suite au nom. " La peur d'un nom, augmente la peur de la chose elle-même, directeur, et je n'ai plus aucune peur de Tom Jedusor. Il m'a prit tout ce que j'aimais, et je n'ai simplement plus aucune place pour avoir peur de lui.  
  
" Mais. " protesta le professeur, " tu es si jeune. " Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi dire face à la sagesse qui semblait émaner des yeux de Harry, sagesse qui a certainement été gagnée après quelque chose qui a été très coûteux pour lui.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. " Encore une fois, l'âge n'a rien à voir avec l'expérience. J'ai été dans des batailles auparavant, j'ai reçu des sorts, incluant l'Imperium, le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra, et j'ai retourné des sorts, mais rien d'impardonnable. Je ne m'abaisserai pas au niveau des Mangemorts, " répliqua Harry.  
  
" Incluant l'Avada Kedavra? " dit Dumbledore, surprit.  
  
Harry haussa encore les épaules. " J'ai esquivé. Esquiver des sorts est devenu une seconde nature après un certain temps, tout le monde, après un certain temps qu'ils reçoivent le sort, pourront passer au travers. généralement le Doloris, " dit Harry, comme si s'était évident.  
  
Dumbledore ne put rien faire d'autre que de cligner des yeux pendant qu'il observait la seule personne qu'il ait jamais vue décrire qu'il recevait souvent le Doloris. Harry avait dû remarquer combien il était perplexe, parce qu'il rit un petit peu.  
  
" C'est correct directeur, je suis en parfaite santé. J'en ai seulement vu énormément. Maintenant, à propos du poste? " rappela Harry, et Dumbledore se secoua un peu.  
  
" Oui, naturellement, le poste. Bon, c'est clair que vous avez de l'expérience, mais. comment puis-je savoir que je peux vous faire confiance? " demanda Dumbledore, soudainement suspicieux. " Je n'ai jamais entendu parlez de vous, et vous connaissez le nom de Tom Jedusor, ce qui est censé être de l'information confidentielle. "  
  
Harry sourit. " Pour ce qui est de me faire confiance, attendez juste un instant et je vais vous montrer, " et après ces mots énigmatiques, Harry sortit quelque chose de sa poche. " Engorgio, " murmura-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur cet objet, et la chose devint une large valise avec sept compartiments barrés. Harry sortit quelque chose d'autre de sa poche et le grossit comme la valise; c'était une clé. Harry se tourna vers la valise et mit la clé dans la 3e serrure sur la droite, et ouvrit la valise. Dumbledore regarda par-dessus son bureau pour mieux voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.  
  
Cela semblait être une caverne assez profonde, mais ça ne ressemblait à aucune caverne que Dumbledore avait déjà vue. Il y avait à l'intérieur un arbre qui se tenait au milieu. Harry sourit légèrement pendant qu'il passait sa tête à l'intérieur de la valise et roucoula doucement. Il y eu un bruit de branches, puis deux oiseaux sortirent de l'arbre et de la valise, s'installant sur l'épaule d'Harry. Un de ceux-ci était un très beau hibou blanc comme la neige, qui pinça les doigts d'Harry affectionnellement pendant qu'il caressait son bec, et l'autre... l'autre était un Phénix.  
  
" Comment.? " commença Dumbledore, mais fut incapable de finir sa phrase, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder le jeune homme qui caressait maintenant la tête du Phénix avec les doigts, avec une merveilleuse expression sur le visage pendant que le Phénix se penchait au-dessus de sa main et frissonnait joyeusement.  
  
" Son nom est Hikari. Ça veut dire " Lumière " en Japonais, " dit tout bas Harry, caressant l'oiseau. " Elle est juste. sortie de nulle part un jour l'année dernière. Juste voler jusqu'à moi, et a apparemment décidée de rester. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé. chaque fois que j'étais embourbé dans toutes mes responsabilités, elle était toujours là pour moi. " Puis, Harry regarda Dumbledore, ses yeux bruns perçant rencontrant les yeux bleus du directeur. " Cela est assez comme preuve, monsieur? " Harry indiqua le Phénix sur son épaule.  
  
" Un Phénix ne vient qu'à ceux qui sont dignes de confiance. oui, cela est une preuve suffisante que je peux vous faire confiance. mais j'aimerais certaines réponses. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontré, et comment connaissez-vous le vrai nom de voldemort? " demanda, lentement, Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sourit amèrement. " Pour ce qui est de comment je connais son nom. il me l'a dit, bien entendu. Toutes les fois qu'il ma enlevé ou m'a combattu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de sa vie avant qu'il ne devienne ce diable mégalomaniaque, ou ses plans pour torturer ou tuer moi et tout mes amis. Il me haïssait. plus encore qu'il ne vous a jamais haïs, je crois. Mais je ne répond pas vraiment à vos questions, non? "  
  
" J'admet que je suis quelque peu confus, " dit Dumbledore, étudiant soigneusement le jeune homme qui était assis en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qui était si spécial chez cet homme qui pourrait faire de lui une cible pour le mage noir.?  
  
Harry soupira. " Bien, il m'a dit de vous le dire, donc, je crois que je vais le faire. j'espère juste que vous me croirez. "  
  
" Qui t'a dit de me le dire? " demanda brusquement Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sourit ironiquement. " Vous, monsieur. Ou plutôt votre futur vous. Parce que c'est de là que je viens. Le futur. "  
  
La seule réaction de Dumbledore fut de lever les yeux. " Combien de temps dans le futur? " demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry pensa un moment. " C'est le début de l'année scolaire de 1977, donc. seulement 20 ans dans le futur. Mais je suis sûr que vous comprendrez si je ne vous dit pas beaucoup de choses qui arriveront dans le futur, seulement si c'est vraiment important. Je serais mieux de ne pas causer de paradoxe, " dit Harry, souriant avec un manque d'humour.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça. " Je comprend. Mais, pourriez-vous me dire ce qui vous amène ici? "  
  
Harry soupira à nouveau et se recala dans sa chaise, obligeant son oiseau à pousser un cri rauque d'indignation et à voler proche de la fenêtre, et Hikari, à bouger jusqu'à ses genoux.  
  
" Bien l'essentiel est que je viens juste de tuer Voldemort, et que vous m'avez envoyé dans le passé pour me reposer, autant que pour connaître mieux certains de mes amis adultes, qui sont étudiants en ce moment. Vous… il m'a informé que le poste de Défense était ouvert, et j'ai supposé que puisque j'ai autant d'expérience à combattre les forces du mal, c'est logique que je le prenne. "  
  
Dumbledore cligna des yeux et absorba le tout dans une respiration. " Vous avez tué Voldemort? "  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un air maussade, fermant ses yeux, et Dumbledore se surprit à surveiller Harry encore plus de façon critique qu'avant. Bien, cela explique pourquoi il a été dans des bataille, mais un si jeune homme tuer celui qui est probablement le plus puissant mage noir ayant existé pour les 100 dernières années. c'était une idée stupéfiante, et c'était difficile d'accepter l'idée. Mais, au même moment, un des yeux d'Harry s'ouvrit.  
  
" Oh, et ce n'est pas la peine de me demander comment une personne aussi jeune que moi a réussie à tuer Tom, puisque je ne peux vous le dire. Ça peut changer le futur et tout et tout. Et mon vrai nom n'est pas Patterson, mais puisque mes parents font partis des élèves à qui je vais enseigner, je ne peux utiliser mon vrai nom. Je ne vais pas vous le dire non plus, vous allez sûrement le découvrir par vous-même assez rapidement. Et dites-le à Minerva et Filius (NDT : Quelqu'un peut me dire qui c'est lui? Filius? SVP!) ce que je vous ai dit. Je peux leur dire que je suis déjà venu à cette école et des choses dans ce genre, " dit Harry.  
  
" C'est assez, " répliqua Dumbledore. " Est-ce que je peux vous demandez dans quelle maison vous étiez ? "  
  
Harry sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. Gryffondor, bien sûr, bien que le chapeau m'a dit que j'aurais pu aller à Serpentard, et je peux très bien voir pourquoi. mais je ne crois pas que ça ait de l'importance maintenant que je vais être professeur. " Harry lui fit un clin d'?il, et Dumbledore le lui rendit.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et Harry le suivit, déplaçant soigneusement Hikari de ses genoux à son épaule. Il mit une main au-dessus de son bureau et Harry la secoua. " Bienvenu à Poudlard, professeur Patterson. " 


	2. Le nouveau Professeur

Note de la traductrice : Salut! Voici enfin le 2e chapitre, je viens tout juste tout juste de finir de le traduire, en principe, il devrait être mieux traduit que le premier! Le premier, c'était la 1re fois que je traduisais qqch… donc c'est normal qu'il y ait eu quelques petits accrochages, mais je crois bien que ce chapitre-ci en contient bcp bcp bcp moins. Il y en aura de moins en moins au fur et à mesure des chapitres :D .

Yahou! Le tome 5 est enfin sortit en français! Alors bonne lecture à ceux qui le lisent! J'ai enfin pu trouver les réponses aux traductions de noms exclusifs au 5e tome comme les Thestrals (Sombrals) et quelques autres! Je ne pouvais pas vraiment mettre ce chapitre avant d'avoir le 5e tome en français dans les mains! Remplacez Sombrals par Thestrals dans la 1re phrase de ce chapitre, vous verrez que ça sonne pas très bien! Bref… Bonne lecture de livre et de chapitre!

Space -xxx-

~°~°~°~°~°~°~

****

Titre : Only Time

****

Auteur : Rynne Lupin

****

Traductrice : Space girl

****

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire et quelques petits personnages qui sont à Rynne Lupin. En bref, tout ce que vous pouvez trouver dans les 5 premiers tomes de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling!

****

Avertissement : Cette histoire contient des Spoilers de Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix et est une traduction de la fanfiction en anglais : Only Time de Rynne Lupin!

****

Réponses aux reviews :

__

En général : merci à tout mes reviewers! Vous m'encouragez vraiment! Grâce à vos encouragements, je continue, et ça me permet d'améliorer mon anglais (je suis pro en compréhension, mais quand vient le temps de la communication… c'est une autre pair de manches lol). Et merci à tlm pour Filius lolllllll!

__

Myrinn: Merci pour Lemon Drop, ça se pourrait bien, mais un sorbet au citron, je suis pas vraiment sûre, car sortir un sorbet d'une boîte :-S Un sorbet c'est froid… Puis sorbet en anglais c Sherbet! Puis, je ne le trouve pas dans ma liste de traduction des mots hp du français à l'anglais et vice/versa!

__

Celinette: Contente de te faire plaisir :D 

__

Celinette et dodie-ange: Mais non, c pas tout les noms qui ont les mêmes initiales : Albus Dumbledore, Sybill Trelawney, Argus Filch, Rubeus Hagrid, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Gilderoy Lockhart et j'en passe (euh… ben en fait je viens de nommer les seuls autres profs dont on connaît les prénoms lol)! Bien sûr yen a que oui comme Minerva Mcgonagall, Severus Snape et Filius Flitwick, mais c'est pas tout les profs ça!

__

Dodie-Ange: Pour ce qui est de la bêta-reader, je sais pas si je vais en avoir besoin, c'est que c'était la première fois que je traduisais qqch d'aussi long alors… c'est normal de faire qq erreurs, mais je crois que ce chapitre (le 2e) contient bcp moins de pitites maladresses, je savais qu'il y en avait qqnes dans le 1er chapitre, c'est que des fois, je savais pas trop comment traduire la phrase lol alors je la traduisait le mieux possible et le plus près possible de la signification de la phrase en anglais. Pour ton site, je serais bien contente si tu veux m'héberger!

__

Lunattica et lisia: Même chose, je crois que ce chapitre est bcp mieux traduit que le précédant (à faire attention pour la chanson du choixpeau, g fait mon possible, ya pas de rimes, mais yen a pas vraiment en anglais non plus!)

__

Jina1: oui ça s'écrit comme ça Flitwick! Lol

__

Vaarne: pareil comme la 1re réponse, je suis pas sûre pour glace au citron, tu prendrais une glace au chaud dans une boîte toi? Lol ca serait pu une glace au citron, mais du jus au citron! Je crois plus que ca doit être des genres de bonbons ou je ne sais quoi!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Chapitre 2: Le nouveau Professeur

Après être descendu du Poudlard Express, James Potter monta dans une des calèches (qui, selon Remus et Sirius, étaient tirées par des Sombrals (ndt : J'ai prit ce mot dans le 5e tome en français!), mais comme James n'en avait jamais vu, il ne pouvait le savoir) avec ses meilleurs amis et regarda par la fenêtre quand les portes furent fermées et que les calèches avaient commencées à avancer.

" James? Jaaaaaaaaames! " l'appelait Sirius, et James sortit de sa contemplation juste à temps pour voir Sirius lui passer la main dans les cheveux, les rendants encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'habituel. Il foudroya ses amis du regard et tenta de les recoiffer, sans succès.

" Qui a-t-il Patmol? " demanda James, sans essayer d'enlever le ton de mécontentement de sa voix. Sirius sourit, aucunement offensé par le temps de son ami.

" Vraiment désolé d'interrompre tes pensées, votre majestueux préfet en chef, mais on a besoin de toi dans la confection de la blague de la cérémonie de répartition de cette année, " dit Sirius, regardant James avec un regard moqueur, qui brandit son poing moqueusement en retour. James poussa un soupir visible, mais se permit un sourire intérieur.

" On pourrait le faire sur le nouveau professeur de Défense, " suggéra James.

" Nouveau professeur de défense? Demanda Peter, visiblement confus. " Et le professeur Dreyer? "

" Est-ce que tu portes attention parfois à la Gazette du sorcier, Peter? " demanda James. " Il était dit qu'il y avait eu une attaque dans son quartier durant l'été et qu'il avait été tué. Dumbledore a dû trouver un nouveau professeur, et qu'y a-t-il de mieux pour accueillir un nouveau professeur que de jouer un tour sur lui (ndt : je sais, ça sonne mal, mais quand je le met de la bonne façon c'est la phrase d'après qui marche pu Oo) "

" Ou elle, " se sentit obligé de rajouter Remus, ne quittant pas des yeux le livre qu'il lisait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté King's Cross le matin même.

" Ou elle, " concéda James, puis se pencha en avant avec un sourire. " Alors, qu'est-ce que ça va être? "

" On peut juste jeter des feux d'artifices, " dit Remus, le nez toujours plongé dans son livre. Sirius sourit et enleva le livre des mains de Remus.

" Lunardddddd, on ne lit pas pendant que l'on planifie une blague! " imposa Sirius.

" Redonne-moi mon livre, imbécile, " dit Remus, tentant de reprendre son livre, mais Sirius le mit hors de portée de sa main. Tenant le livre d'une main, il sortit sa baguette, conjura un signet et le déposa à la page où était Remus. Puis il le rendit à Remus, qui lui lança un regard qui semblait dire qu'il était heurté, et mit le livre de côté. James ne savait pas s'il devait rire des bouffonneries de ses amis ou frapper sa tête sur la fenêtre, par frustration, alors il opta pour une expression très troublée.

Quand Sirius et Remus eurent arrêté de se foudroyer du regard, Peter s'éclaircit la voix. " À propos de la blague, les gars… "

" Je crois vraiment que des feux d'artifices seraient bien, surtout si ils viennent de la table des Serpentard, " dit Remus. " Comme ça le nouveau professeur croira qu'ils venaient des Serpentard, et non nous, puisqu'il ne nous connaît pas et qu,il ne connaît pas encore notre réputation. "

" Mais les feux d'artifices sont tellement… tellement monotones. " se plaignit Sirius. " Je crois que l'on devrait tourner toute la nourriture des Serpentard en beurre et en pierre juste au moment où ils s'apprêtent à la manger. "

Les trois autres le regardèrent, incrédules. " Beurre et pierre, Sirius? Où as-tu prit ça? " demanda James, clignant des yeux fixement.

Sirius haussa les épaules. " Je sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? "

" Tu sais, Sirius, ça ce n'est pas jouer un tour au nouveau professeur, ce n'est que jouer un tour aux Serpentards, " remarqua Remus.

" Oh, et comme si ton idée était meilleure, ce ne sont que des feux d'artifices, " rétorqua Sirius, offensé. James pensa mentalement qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Patmol en ce moment.

" On pourrait enchanter les feux d'artifices de façon qu'ils reste autour du professeur, " répliqua Remus, l'air calmement imperturbable.

" On pourrait faire les deux! " suggéra Peter, qui rougit quand tout le monde dans la calèche se retourna pour le regarder. " On pourrait ensorceler la nourriture des Serpentard ET les feux d'artifices, jouant un tour aux Serpentard et au nouveau professeur en même temps! "

" Bonne idée Peter, mais on veut faire croire au nouveau professeur que les feux d'artifices venaient des Serpentards, on ne peut pas ensorceler leur nourriture, " fit remarquer James, et Peter sembla défait.

" Bon, que suggères-tu alors? " demanda Sirius à James, avec irritation.

" Personnellement, j'aime bien l'idée de Remus, " dit James doucement. " Si on peut réussir à faire en sorte qu'un professeur n'aiment pas les Serpentards dès le début, alors je suis partant. "

Sirius lui concéda donc ce point, et le reste du trajet en calèche fut utilisé pour ensorceler les feux d'artifices verts et argent et à faire en sorte qu'ils tournent autour du nouveau professeur. Ils finirent juste au moment où ils arrivaient à Poudlard, James et Sirius, cachèrent les feux d'artifice sous leurs robes en attendant qu'ils soient prêt.

Les gars sortirent de leur calèche et traversèrent le Hall d'entrée jusqu'à la grande salle, puis jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor. Ils s'assirent ensemble au bout de la table le plus proche de la table des professeurs, et immédiatement, Sirius et Peter observèrent avec envie leurs assiettes, espérant que la nourriture apparaisse, et Remus ressortit son livre. James, par contre, laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la grande salle, jusqu'à se qu'ils atteignent les professeurs. Lorsqu'il regarda la table des professeurs, James cligna des yeux, et donna un petit coup à Sirius, qui était assit juste à côté de lui.

" Sirius! Regarde le nouveau professeur! " lança James, et Remus et Peter regardèrent eux aussi. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent la personne assise entre les deux chaises vide des professeurs Mcgonagall et Flitwick, ils clignèrent des yeux à leur tour.

" Il n'a pas l'air… un peu jeune pour être un professeur? " demanda Remus, résumant leurs pensées à tous. Il avait un visage jeune, des cheveux noirs qui lui allaient aux épaules avec une simple mèche argentée au travers, et on dirait qu'il sera assez petit quand il sera debout… probablement dans les environs de la grandeur de James, 5'8. Et la mèche grise dans ses cheveux n'empêchait en aucun cas son apparente jeunesse, accentuant beaucoup ses traits.

Leurs pensées sur le nouveau professeur furent coupées court quand le professeur Flitwick arriva avec le Choixpeau Magique, et peu après, par le professeur Mcgonagall arrivant avec les premières année, qui se tenaient à l'autre bout de la grande salle dans un paquet, la plupart clignant des yeux d'émerveillement et de nervosité. Mais, bientôt, le Chapeau commença sa chanson, et les visages des premières année commencèrent à afficher des sourires.

__

Il y a très longtemps,

Plus de mille ans

Quatre sorciers créèrent cette école

Et ici ils enseigneront leur savoir.

Ces sorciers créèrent aussi des maisons,

Pour que je vous y envoie.

Gryffondor et Serdaigle

Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Le hardi Gryffondor n'aurais jamais

Accepté de peureux

Seulement ceux avec de la galanterie

Et qui sont toujours courageux.

Il y avait la Bonne Serdaigle

Qui voulait le respect des règles par-dessus tout.

Elle ne voulait que les étudiants intelligents

Qui voudront toujours essayer.

La gentille Poufsouffle voulait ceux 

Qui aideront toujours les autres.

Ils travailleront toujours fort et

Traiterons tout les amis comme des frères.

L'ambition était voulue

Pour ceux qui étaient des Serpentard.

Travaille fort et tu seras

Admis parmi eux.

Donc, met-moi sur ta tête,

Ne cris pas et ne rampe pas comme une souris.

Je vais voir dans ta tête

Et dès lors, tu connaîtras ta maison

(NDT : Bon j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pour la traduire le mieux possible!)

Les applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle, et beaucoup des premières année se sentirent soulagés. Le professeur Mcgonagall commença à les nommer pour qu'ils passent leur répartition, et bientôt, Gryffondor eut 4 nouvelles filles et 3 nouveaux garçons. Peu après que le dernier étudiant fut envoyé à Serdaigle, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, frappa dans ses mains et le festin apparut.

Sirius et Peter se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des années. Remus et James roulèrent des yeux et sourirent, mangeant leur nourriture plus proprement et calmement. Dans le milieu de ses patates, James regarda les professeurs, juste pour voir le nouveau professeur qui regardait son assiette, ne faisant que piquer sa fourchette dans sa nourriture. Le professeur Mcgonagall lui dit quelque chose, et il sourit légèrement puis secoua la tête. Après ça, il mangea un peu plus. Mais bientôt, il déposa sa fourchette et ne fit que regarder son assiette. James reporta son regard sur sa propre table, où les desserts étaient entrain d'apparaître, et ne pensa plus aux habitudes alimentaires de leur nouveau professeur à L'apparition des tartes à la mélasse. Quand tout le monde eut finit de manger et que les assiettes furent vidées, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

" Bonjour et bienvenue pour une autre année à Poudlard! Quelques petites annonces de début de trimestre… premièrement, la forêt interdite est interdite d'accès à tout les étudiants… " ses yeux allèrent dans la direction des Maraudeurs, qui ne firent que sourire et lui faire un petit signe.

Dumbledore continua ses annonces, pendant que James chuchotait à Sirius, " Envoyons les Feux d'artifice juste au moment où Dumbledore va introduire le nouveau professeur. "  
  
" D'accord, " répliqua Sirius.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Dumbledore juste à temps pour l'entendre dire, " … cette année, les deux préfets en chef seront—James Potter et Lily Evans! "

James remarqua que Lily Evans s'était levée, puis réalisa qu'il devait lui aussi se lever, il se leva donc, rougissant quand il entendit plusieurs personnes glousser, et rougissant de plus belle quand Evans le foudroya du regard. James lui sourit, puis ils se rassirent.

" Maintenant, je suis certain que le professeur Dreyer va tous nous manquer, depuis que nous l'avons perdu cet été, mais je suis fier de vous présenter le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour cette année, Professeur Patterson! "

Non remarqués sous les applaudissements, James et Sirius sortirent leurs feux d'artifices, les pointèrent sur le professeur Patterson, et avec un coup de baguette, ils les envoyèrent. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à grésiller avec des étincelles vertes et argent, et volèrent jusqu'au professeur Patterson, qui leva les sourcils, puis, avec un clin d'œil, il sortit sa baguette et murmura quelque chose que James ne put entendre. Malheureusement, peu importece que le professeur Pattersonavait murmuré, ça avait eu l'effet de renverser la trajectoire des feux d'artifices, donc maintenant, ils se dirigeaient vers ceux qui les avaient envoyés. James et Sirius furent surpris un instant pendant que les feux d'artifices vert et argent tournaient autour d'eux, mais bientôt, ils partirent à rire, et tout le monde les joignit. Même quelques uns des professeurs riaient, incluant le professeur Patterson, mais n'incluant pas le professeur Mcgonagall, qui venait juste de se lever de sa chaise et marchait jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, une expression sévère sur le visage.

" Potter, Black, retenue! " lança-t-elle froidement. " Potter, je suis surprise de vous! Vous êtes préfet en chef maintenant… quelle impression à faire au nouveau professeur… "

" Mais, Professeur, il semble le prendre assez bien, " dit James, juste comme un feu d'artifice passait devant sa figure.

" Oui, bon, je dois avouer que oui, " dit le professeur Mcgonagall. " Par contre, ça n'excuse pas vos actions. Venez me voir après les cours demain et je vais vous dire ce que sera votre retenue. " Elle retourna à la table des professeurs, et les feux d'artifices finirent pas s'estomper.

" Qu'a-t-il fait pour inverser les feux d'artifices? " demanda Sirius à James pendant qu'ils partaient de la grande salle avec Remus et Peter. James haussa les épaules.

" Une variation du sortilège du bouclier (ndt : Shield Charm c le sortilège du bouclier selon un dico qui nous met les correspondances des mots anglais/français de HP!), " dit une voix derrière eux, et les quatre garçons se retournèrent pour voir le professeur Patterson qui se tenait derrière eux, un petit sourire sur le visage, faisant tourner sa baguette dans ses mains.

" Un sortilège du bouclier? Mais je croyais qu'ils ne renvoyaient que la magie. Où l'avez-vous appris? " demanda Remus, quelque peu confus. James sourit et secoua la tête. Ah, Lunard. _Toujours le savant._

" Je l'ai fait moi-même, " répliqua le professeur, et James cligna des yeux.

" Vous avez fait un sortilège vous-même? Cool (ndt : dsl je suis Québécoise lol)! " s'exclama Sirius.

Le professeur Patterson haussa les épaules. " C'était nécessaire. J'ai été dans des bataille où parfois l'ennemis t'attaquait physiquement, sachant que tu t'attend à de la magie. J'avais à compenser pour ces fois-là. " expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux de Peter étaient grand ouvert. " Vous avez été dans des batailles auparavant? Étiez-vous un Auror avant de venir ici? Pourquoi _êtes_-vous venu ici? "

" J'avais besoin de me reposer de la guerre, " répliqua le professeur. " En parlant de repos, vous ne devriez pas être entrain de vous rendre à la tour de Gryffondor? " Après ça, il passa à côté d'eux et monta les escaliers, les quatre maraudeurs le regardant partir. Puis les yeux de James s'agrandirent.

  
" Merde! " s'exclama-t-il. " Il faut que j'aille donner le mot de passe! Zut, je fait déjà un mauvais travail de préfet en chef… je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore pensait… "

Remus rit. " Bienvenu dans le monde des responsabilités, mon ami, " dit le préfet en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de James. " Ne t'inquiète pas. Lily amène toujours les premières année jusqu'à la tour. Tu vas la battre si tu passe par le passage derrière la statue des trois nonnes qui mène au septième étage. Et ça ne ferait pas une bonne impression sur elle si tu prenais tes responsabilités sérieusement? "

James rougit et partit en courant vers la statue des trois nonnes, Sirius, Remus et Peter le suivant à une allure plus lente, les trois riant joyeusement. James serra les dents et courut, espérant qu'il sera là-bas avant Lily. Il voulait vraiment faire une meilleure impression sur elle. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, et si il ne réussissait pas à la convaincre de sortir avec lui avant la fin de l'année, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fera.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Reviewez please!!!!!!!!!!!

Space -xxx-

P.S. : Le prochain chapitre va arriver dans le temps des fêtes, ou la semaine prochaine, si j'ai le temps de le finir entre temps, mais avec mes examens de fin de session au cégep et la sortie du 3e film du seigneur des anneaux le 17, ainsi que mon épreuve uniforme de français (gros examen que tu dois absolument passer pour obtenir ton DEC (Diplôme d'Études Collégiales) et qui est en dehors du cours de français normal! Mais bon, je m'en fait surtout pour me rappeler de mes genres littéraires comme il faut pour mon introduction, de mes plans dialectique, démonstratifs et analogiques, en tout cas beaucoup plus que pour les fautes d'orthographe (si ta plus de 30 fautes (je crois que c'est 30), tu échoue automatiquement l'examen!) parce que, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je n'ai pas trop de difficultés avec mon français!)


	3. Le premier cours

****

Mot de la traductrice : 

Salut! Alors voici le 3e chapitre! Bonne lecture! Je devrais mettre le 4e dans quelques temps.

Bisous!  
  
Space -xxx-

****

Titre : _Only Time_

****

Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à Rynne Lupin, l'auteur, je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent pour la plupart à J.K. Rowling.

****

Description du chapitre : Premier cours avec les maraudeurs et la mère de Harry. Une prévision d'enseigner les sortilège impardonnables et une révélation de Sirius.

__

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Chapitre 3 : Le premier cours

Harry soupira et frotta ses yeux avec lassitude. C'était le 3e jour du trimestre, et même si il aimait enseigner la défense, et qu'il eut enseigné l'A.D. pendant maintenant 2 ans, c'était difficile d'être un enseignant à temps plein. Il faisait beaucoup d'improvisation pour les 1re et 2e années, comme ses professeurs de 1re et 2e années à lui ne lui avaient pas vraiment enseigné grand choses. Alors, il a commencé à leur apprendre les sortilèges de base, et, bien sûr, le sortilège de désarmement. _Quand je pense au nombre de fois que ce sort m'a sauvé la vie…eh bien._

Mais aujourd'hui, dans environ 10 minutes, ce sera la classe qui le terrifiait le plus et qu'il avait le moins hâte de faire-les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de 7e année. Harry était quelque peu surprit de les avoir ensemble, puisque ses cours de défense avaient toujours été les Gryffondor seulement, mais ça ne faisait rien. Il n'était pas trop nerveux à l'idée d'enseigner à Rogue, mais il était très nerveux à l'idée d'enseigner aux maraudeurs.

Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait quand il allait rencontrer son père, son parrain, l'homme qu'il avait vu comme un oncle honoraire, et celui qui les avait trahit. James, Remus et Sirius étaient morts, et Peter était… partit. Il avait disparut, même si Harry pensait que Voldemort avait finit par se fatiguer de lui et qu'il avait du le tuer. Donc, il ne sait pas ce que sera sa réaction lorsqu'il se retrouvera face aux quatre maraudeurs vivants, en santé, et heureux, Harry était entrain de penser lorsqu'il entendait des sons de pas à l'extérieur de sa salle de classe, qu'il aurait à trouver un moyen d'y faire face, et rapidement.

La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un avec des cheveux roux brillants entra et mit son sac sur un bureau juste en face du sien. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer pendant qu'il regardait la jeune femme qui deviendrait sa mère, surtout lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, de brillantes émeraudes rencontrant d'indescriptibles yeux bruns. Mais lorsque la porte se rouvrit, la jeune Lily Evans regarda ailleurs, regardant Rogue et beaucoup d'autres Serpentards que Harry ne connaissait pas entre dans la pièce et s'asseoir à des bureaux à l'arrière. Juste en arrière d'eux arrivèrent quatre autres filles, deux qui s'assirent immédiatement de chaque côtés de Lyli, les deux autres s'assoyant juste en arrière d'elle.

La classe attendit en silence que les autres membres arrivent, mais lorsque la cloche sonna et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore apparut, Harry se leva et se prépara à parler. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et les quatre garçons manquant entrèrent, à bout de souffle et les quatre gars manquant entrèrent, à bout de souffle et haletant.

" Désolé… Professeur! " haleta James, contournant un bureau et prenant une grande respiration. " Il fallait que l'on parle au professeur Mcgonagall. "

" C'est correct, les gars, " répliqua Harry, quelque peu prit par surprise lorsque Jamais L'avait appelé 'Professeur'. _Je ferais mieux de m'y habituer…_ pensa Harry. " Prenez juste votre place et je vais faire l'appel. Je dois apprendre les noms de tout le monde. "

Les gars s'assirent tous à la même table, Remus et Sirius un à côté de l'autre, au centre, James à côté de Sirius et Peter à côté de Remus. Harry regarda sur son bureau, sur la feuille de présence, et commença à appeler les noms, associant les noms aux visages. Quand il eut finit, il contourna son bureau et se tint en avant de celui-ci et regarda les étudiants de 17 ans assis devant lui.

" Ce cours ne sera seulement que pour voir où vous en êtres rendus, " dit doucement Harry, " donc, vous n'aurez pas besoin de parchemin. Je ne vais que vous poser des questions et vous faire démontrer des choses. Certaines de ces questions seront faciles, mais je vous demande d'être patient avec moi. "

Harry attendit que tout le monde ait rangé leurs plumes et parchemins, laissant leur baguette sur leur bureau, avant de lancer, " Mr. Petigrow! Quelle est l'incantation pour le sort de Désarmement? "

  
"_ Expelliarmus_, " répliqua calmement Peter, et Harry fit un petit signe d'approbation. Même si il détestait le petit rat, il ne pouvait le montrer devant la classe. Et en plus, _ce _Peter n'avait pas encore trahis ses meilleurs amis.

" Miss Weathers, qu'est-ce qu'un Patronus? " Demanda Harry à une fille de Serpentard, qui sembla confuse.

" On n'a pas encore apprit les Patronus Professeur, " répliqua-t-elle. Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin et écrit _dois enseigner Patronus… trouver un moyen sans montrer Patronus_ (c'est écrit comme ça en anglais aussi lol, alors c'est voulu!).

" Alors, vous allez l'apprendre cette année. Mr. Rogue, où pourriez-vous trouver un Kappas? " continua Harry.

" En Mongolie " répliqua immédiatement Rogue.

" En ce moment les Kappas sont plus communément trouvés au Japon, " corrigea Remus, et Harry se permit un petit sourire quand il se remémora sa troisième année quand Rogue avait corrigé leur essaie sur les Kappas, disant qu'ils étaient plus communément trouvés en Mongolie, mais ils étaient réellement des Démons de l'eau Japonais.

" Bon travail, Mr. Lupin, " dit Harry, et Rogue foudroya Remus. " Miss Evans, venez ici et produisez un bouclier pour moi. "

Lily sortit sa baguette, marcha jusqu'en avant de la salle, et dit clairement : " _Protego. _"

" Bien, bien. Maintenant, Mr. Potter, venez ici et tentez de stupéfixer Miss Evans, " ordonna Harry avec un léger sourire. James fit un petit sourire goguenard pendant qu'il marcha vers l'avant de la pièce.

" _Stupefix!_ " cria James, et un jet de lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette, qui heurta le bouclier de Lily et se dissipa. Lily sourit et James sembla quelque peu déçu.

" Bon boulot, vous deux. Vous pouvez retourner à vos places, " dit Harry, et Lily et James se rassirent. Harry tourna autour de son bureau. Il continua de cette façon pour un bout de temps; appelant des étudiants à démontrer des sorts, ou leur posant des questions sur la Défense.

" Maintenant, est-ce que l'un de vos précédents professeurs de défense vous a apprit quelque chose à propos des sortilèges impardonnables? " demanda Harry, scrutant la classe.

" Non, " dit l'une des amies de Lily, Anne Edgecombe, roulant des yeux. " Nous étions sensé apprendre à leur propos l'an passé, mais le professeur Dreyerpensait que nous étions trop _jeunes_ pour connaître des choses à propos de si horribles sorts. "

" Bien, ils sont plutôt horribles, " approuva Harry, " mais j'ai apprit à leur propos dans ma 4e année. Mon professeur, un incrédible Auror paranoïaque " _qui était finalement un Mangemort déguisé, mais ne parlons pas de ça_ " disait que l'âge importait peu. On avait à savoir ce dont les Mages noirs étaient capables de faire. Nous avions à savoir, en premier lieu, ce que nous pourrions très possiblement avoir à faire face quand nous aurions gradués. Il nous a démontré les trois sortilèges, les démontrant sur des araignées… puis nous a tous soumis au sortilège de l'Imperius chacun notre tour. " Harry ignora les frissons de ses élèves et fit un petit sourire. " Je vais vous faire la même chose, parce que… avoir pu l'expérimenter m'a beaucoup aidé, et ça pourrait vous aider vous aussi un jour. "

" Dons, juste parce que ça _vous_ a aidé et que vous _pensez_ que ça pourrait nous aider, vous aller nous soumettre à un sort extrêmement illégal? " demanda Rogue, incrédule, se callant dans sa chaise et croisant les bras. Tout le reste des élèves semblait avoir un problème similaire avec l'annonce de Harry, mais Harry regardait Rogue. Rogue fixa Harry des yeux, qui capta son regard et leva les sourcils. Rogue baissa les yeux en premier.

" Il y a une raison pour laquelle c'est illégal, vous savez, Mr. Rogue. Voulez-vous nous dire pourquoi? " dit Harry, souriant malicieusement. _Wouah, c'est vraiment super de montrer à ce bougre graisseux qu'il peut avoir tord parfois, et sans avoir peur de recevoir une détention ou de se faire retirer des points! C'est bien d'être un professeur…_

" Parce que ça enlève à la victime tout son contrôle sur elle-même, la laissant complètement au pouvoir de celui qui a jeté le sort, " répliqua Rogue promptement. Peter Petigrow paru terrifié à la perspective.

" Exact, Mr. Rogue… mais ce n'est que le début. Il y a tellement plus à savoir à propos des sortilèges Impardonnable que seulement la base - pour tout les trois, et apprendre comment les combattre pourrait vous sauver la vie, votre santé, vote dignité et vos idéals. Le prochain cours sera sur les sortilèges impardonnable. Maintenant, pour devoir… je veux que vous dressiez une liste de tous les sortilèges que vous connaissez et que vous me disiez comment chacun d'eux pourrait être utilisé dans une situation de défense. Considérant que vous êtes des 7e année et que votre connaissance en sortilèges est grande, vous allez avoir 2 semaines pour le faire. Bonne journée. "

Les élèves sortirent de la classe, beaucoup d'entre eux murmuraient sinistrement à leurs amis, mais Sirius Black signala à ses amis qu'il les rattraperait plus tard, et retourna dans la salle. Harry, qui s'était assis derrière son bureau et avait mit la tête dans ses mains dès que les élèves étaient partit, leva les yeux pour voir le jeune maraudeur attendant patiemment son attention.

" Oui, Mr. Black? " demanda péniblement Harry. Il ne voulait vraiment pas les soumettre à l'Imperius, mais si les y soumettre avait aidé à sauver quelqu'un en faisant ce qu'il a dit en faisant en sorte qu'ils sachent comment le contrer, Harry va le faire.

" Je voulais juste vous dire, professeur… " commença Sirius, remuant nerveusement.

" Oui? " demanda promptement Harry, se penchant un peu en avant.

" Je voulais juste vous dire… que je crois que de nous soumettre à l'Imperius est une bonne idée! " lâcha Sirius, et Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. " Si nous pouvons construire une défense contre ça en ayant l'expérience de le combattre, alors c'est très bien, selon moi. Je ne veux jamais avoir à écouter un Mage Noir! " s'exclama Sirius passionnément, mais ses yeux s'élargirent, comme s'il pensait qu'il en avait trop dit, et il s'enfui pratiquement par la porte.

Harry se rassit dans sa chaise, pensant que s'était vraiment bien d'avoir eu un vote de confidence de Sirius, qu'il respectait beaucoup même s'il n'avait que 17 ans et très différent du Sirius qu'il connaissait, mais qu'est-ce qui avait entraîné ça? Harry se rappela l'été avant sa 5e année, lorsqu'il avait apprit pour la première fois à propos de la famille de Sirius, et comment ils étaient des Mages noirs… mais alors, Sirius ne voudrait-il pas n'avoir rien à faire avec aucun sortilège de magie noire, particulièrement un sortilège impardonnable?

Harry soupira et se leva, s'étirant. S'était sa période libre, et il décida qu'il était mieux d'informer le directeur à propos de ses plans pour le prohain cours. Il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore l'apprécierait si Harry lançait des sorts impardonnable sur ses étudiants sans permission, même pour une bonne raison, alors il sortit de son local de classe et marcha jusqu'à la Gargouille de pierre gardant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il dit le mot de passe et regarda la Gargouille glisser sur le côté, puis entra et laissa l'escalier en spirale le mener en haut. Il cogna à la porte, et, à l'invitation de Dumbledore, entra.

" Ah, Harry Comment était ton cours? Tu avais les 7e année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, je crois, " dit jovialement Dumbledore. Il lui montra une chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau et Harry s'y assit.

" C'est en quelque sorte ce dont je voulais vous parler, " dit Harry, regardant Dumbledore avec attention pour quelque signe de surprise. Dumbledore, au contraire, ne fit que sourire énigmatiquement et lui offrit un bonbon au citron. Harry fit un petit sourire caché—_certaines choses ne changent jamais_—et déclina poliment.

" Oh? " dit Dumbledore, se recalant dans sa chaise et mettant un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. " Et qui a-t-il à propos de ta classe qui aurait besoin de mon attention? "

" Vous êtes conscient qu'aucun de leurs précédants enseignants ne leur ont rien apprit à propos des sortilèges Impardonnables? " demanda Harry, et au hochement de tête de Dumbledore, continua. " J'ai le sentiment que tenter de protéger quelqu'un à propos de quelque chose de mal en ne lui en parlant pas est un geste inutile, ce qui ne peut que finir dans la douleur. " _Je devrais le savoir—comment quelqu'un peut savoir à quoi s'attendre si personne ne l'en a avertit?_ " donc dans mon prochain cours, je vais leur parler des sortilèges impardonnables. J'ai décidé d'en montrer les effet sur quelque chose, plus comme un insecte de quelque sorte, et puis, " Harry prit une grande inspiration, " soumettre les étudiants eux-mêmes à l'Imperius. Et les 6e année aussi, comme je crois qu'ils devraient aussi voir ces sortilèges. "

" Oh? " répéta Dumbledore, paraissant parfaitement relaxé, comme si les professeurs lui disaient qu'ils allaient soumettre les étudiants à un sortilège impardonnable tout les jours. " Il y a-t-il quelque raison pour ça? "

Harry serra les dents. _Je suis sûre que vous pouvez deviner les raisons…vous n'êtes pas stupide, après tout…vous aimez simplement jouer avec les gens,_ pensa Harry, mais garda cela pour lui-même. " Les étudiants ont besoin de savoir ce qui les attend, " expliqua donc Harry. " Voldemort et ses Mangemorts utilisent l'Imperius—et les autres sortilèges impardonnables—très souvent, et je sens que les élèves devraient voir ce qui pourrait peut-être être utilisé contre eux. Et en les soumettant à l'Imperius, je peux leur donner une expérience valable dans le combat contre ce sortilège. Cependant, j'ai pensé que je ne devrait pas lancer des sortilèges illégaux sans votre permission. "

" Je vois, " dit Dumbledore. " Dans ce cas, tu as ma permission. Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais discuter? "

Harry pensa un peu. Il y avait quelque chose dont il avait l'intention de lui demander, alors il pensa que ce serait un aussi bon moment qu'un autre pour le demander. " Professeur, que se passe-t-il avec Voldemort en ce moment? "

Dumbledore cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant évidemment pas à cette question, mais se fut son seul signe de surprise. " Que veux-tu dire par là, Harry? "

" Bien, " dit Harry, espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas posé, pensant, bien sûr qu'il aurait à faire face à l'ignorance, " j'ai entendu dire par quelques personnes que s'était un temps particulièrement dur, pendant sa première ascension au pouvoir— "

" Première ascension au pouvoir? " Dumbledore leva les sourcils. " Tu n'as pas mentionné qu'il avait eu plus qu'une ascension au pouvoir. "

Harry frotta son front, passant ses doigts sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. " En 1981, Voldemort fut anéantit temporairement, mais je ne vous dirai pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ça pourrait changer le futur. C'est déjà assez mauvais que vous sachiez que ça se passera en 1981. Mais bon, il perdit son corps, et son esprit se cacha en Albanie possédants animaux et autres choses pendant 13 ans, avant de revenir en 1995 après avoir trouvé un moyen de retrouver son corps. Puis, je l'ai anéantit pour de bon au début de 1998. Mais les année 1970 à 1981 sont considérées comme sa première ascension au pouvoir, et les année 1995 à 1998 sa seconde. "

" Je vois, " dit Dumbledore, semblant pensant. " Continue avec ta question alors. "

" Ok, bien, dans sa seconde montée au pouvoir, il resta silencieux pendant au moins un an avant de réapparaître. Surtout parce que personne ne nous a crut quand nous avons dit qu'il était de retour, mais bon…J'ai entendu dire que sa première montée au pouvoir était particulièrement difficile, avec beaucoup de disparitions et autres trucs. Donc je me demandais seulement, si ce n'est que des disparitions ou s'il y a une vraie guerre en cours? " demanda Harry, regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

Dumbledore soupira, paraissant fatigué pour la première fois depuis le début de la rencontre. " Il y a une vraie guerre en cours, Harry. Il n'y avait que des disparitions pendant quelques années, mais, deux ans auparavant, Voldemort commença à tuer abondemment, autant des Moldus que des Sorciers, seulement des sorciers qu'il appelait comme des personnes qui aimaient les Moldus. Même au départ, les gens l'appelaient Tu-sais-qui plus que Voldemort, et considérant toutes les attaques, tout le monde _devait_ savoir qui. J'ai essayer d'amener les gens à l'appeler par son vrai nom, mais beaucoup avaient peur qu'en disant son nom, il allaient attirer son attention sur eux, et personne ne voulait attirer son attention. Est-ce que ça répond à ta queston Harry? "

Harry soupira, frottant sa cicatrice. " Très bien, professeur. Du moins, il ne devrait pas venir à Poudlard, et je peux donc prendre quelque repos. " Il fit à Dumbledore un rapide sourire, puis se leva. Dumbledore sourit en retour. " Je devrait aller me préparer pour mon prochain cours. Je vous verrai au dîner, directeur. "

" Sens-toi à l'aise de m'appeler Albus, Harry. Mon personnel et moi sommes en relation de nous appeler par nos prénoms, " dit Dumbledore.

" Alors je vous verrai au dîner, Albus, " répliqua Harry, souriant, puis quitta. Dumbledore se rassit dans sa chaise, souriant et réfléchissant au mystère qu'était Harry Patterson.

__

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

****

Réponses aux reviews :

__

Cyngathi : Merci énormément du renseignement! Il m'est très utile!

__

Hedwige33 : Merci beaucoup pour les mots! Pour ce chapitre, quand j'ai eu une difficulté, je parlais avec quelqu'un des Etats-Unis qui était bilingue, alors elle a pu me renseigner (enfin, de mieux qu'elle a pu).

__

Aria Lupin : Merci du conseil!

__

Era Yachi : Thanks a lot! You're not too bad in French, you know! It's a pleasure for me to make you happy!

__

Et merci à tout les autres reviewers! J'apprécie beaucoup vos commentaires!


	4. Les Impardonnables

**Note de la traductrice :** Désolée mais vraiment désolée pour ce retard! Alors voici le 4e chapitre (qui a dit enfin?). Pour l'instant, il faut que j'upload toutes mes fics avant de traduire le chapitre 5, car ça fait elles aussi très longtemps que je ne les ai pas uploadées, ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais moins de temps que pour le chapitre 4, je vous le promet! Désolée pour certaines expressions qui peuvent être bizarres vers la fin, mais il est 1h10 du mat et j'ai eu de la difficulté à savoir exactement ce que l'auteur voulait dire par là, donc, difficulté à le traduire. 

**Titre :** Only Time

****

**Auteur :** Rynne Lupin

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire, les personnages, les lieux et tout ce que vous reconnaissez des livres sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Rynne Lupin, ceci n'est qu'une traduction!

* * *

**__****__**

_Chapitre 4 : Les Sortilèges Impardonnables_

James et Remus étaient en route vers leur prochain cours, Potions niveau A.S.P.I.C.s (Peter était en Arithmancie) quand Sirius les rattrapa. James et Remus arrêtèrent et attendirent qu'il reprenne son souffle, puis repartirent. Etre en retard pour le cours de Brewster, était un moyen sûr de perdre des points. Et avec James étant Préfet en Chef et Remus un préfet, ça ne ferait pas très bonne impression devant certains de leurs camarades de classe… surtout, la Préfète en chef, Lily Evans.

« De quoi voulais-tu parler avec le professeur Patterson? » Demanda James à Sirius pendant qu'ils entraient dans les cachots et qu'ils déposaient leurs choses près d'un chaudron.

Je voulais lui dire que je supportais sa décision de nous soumettre au sortilège d'Imperium. » Répliqua Sirius pendant qu'il sortait quelques parchemins, prêt à prendre des notes. Remus échappa sa plume.

« Tu veux que notre professeur nous soumette à un sort de magie noire hautement illégal? » demanda Remus incrédule, fixant Sirius. « Mais tu détestes la magie noire! Et avec ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier… »

« C'est précisément pourquoi je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » murmura Sirius. « J'ai l'intension de combattre le Mage Noir de toute les manières que je peux, et je suis sûr que je vais avoir à faire face aux sortilèges impardonnables parfois. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune défense contre le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra, mais si je peux combattre l'imperium, alors je ne serai jamais forcé de faire quelque chose qui pourrait faire mal à quelqu'un que j'aime. »

« Je crois que c'est ce que le professeur Patterson voulais dire quand il a dit que d'être soumit au sort d'Imperium pendant le cours l'avait aidé, » dit James, embarquant dans la conversation. Sirius et Remus se tournèrent pour le regarder, mais au même moment le professeur Brewster sortit de son bureau et leur donna les instructions pour concocter la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

« Je veux dire, » continua James pendant que Brewster passait plus loin, « il nous a déjà dit qu'il avait été dans des batailles. Les mangemorts devaient sûrement envoyer des sorts impardonnables de partout, et n'importe qui ayant quelque résistance contre eux en était une contre les sorciers de magie noire (N.d.T. : Ici je savais pas trop comment traduire Dark wizards). »

« Exactement! » s'exclama Sirius, avec enthousiasme sortant ses ingrédients. Rogue leva la tête pour voir pourquoi Sirius avait parlé aussi fort, mais un regard furieux de la part des trois maraudeurs le fit se reconcentrer sur sa propre potion.

Remus soupira. « Je sais. Ce sera probablement une expérience utile, mais… Merlin! Je n'aime juste pas l'idée de quelqu'un prenant totalement le contrôle de mon corps. » Remus frissonna et James et Sirius échangèrent un regard de sympathie mixé à une réalisation soudaine. _Bien évidemment que Remus n'aimera pas l'Imperium—il y a quelque chose qui prend contrôle de son corps à chaque mois! Je me demande si l'Imperium va être une sensation semblable à la transformation... (ndt : Euh ici c'est le meilleur mot que j'ai trouvé! La phrase était : I wonder if the Imperius will feel anything like the Change…)_ pensa James pendant qu'ils commençait à préparer ses ingrédients pour sa potion.

« Peut-être que tu seras capable de le combattre, » suggéra Sirius soudainement, et James arrêta de couper en tranches ses racines de mandragore pour voir Sirius faire un sourire rayonnant à Remus, qui avait également arrêté ce qu'il faisait pour regarder Sirius. « Je veux dire, avec tes » ici Sirius baissa la voix « expériences mensuelles, tu pourrais peut-être être capable de combattre le sortilège. »

« Merci, Sir, mais que je n'ai jamais de succès à combattre mes "expériences mensuelles", je doute que ça va aider. »

Sirius sembla déçu, mais juste comme il ouvrait la bouche pour dire autre chose, le professeur Brewster aboya, « Potter! Black! Lupin! Est-ce de votre potion que vous parlez si avidement? »

Roulant des yeux, James signala à Sirius et à Remus qu'ils continueraient la discussion en dehors des cours. C'était l'année de leurs A.S.P.I.C.s, après tout, et ils avaient vraiment besoin d'être capable de faire leurs potions correctement et de bien réussir leur A.S.P.I.C.s si ils voulaient être des Aurors.

Les garçons finirent donc leur potion à la satisfaction de leur professeur et partirent, se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour le dîner. Ils s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor où Peter était déjà assit, les attendant. Il commença immédiatement à parler de ses cours d'Arithmancie qui était son cours préféré mais lequel les trois autres avaient décidés de ne pas continuer avec lui. James commença à manger pendant que Sirius et Remus discutaient les pours et les contres sur le fait d'aller dans la forêt interdite en tant qu'humain, et que Peter se bourrait déjà la face. Pendant une accalmie dans la conversation, James leva la tête vers la table des professeurs, où il vit le professeur Patterson discuter avec animation avec le professeur Flitwick. Cependant, aussitôt que le Professeur Flitwick se tournait pour dire quelque chose au professeur Brûlopot, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, une étrange, presque triste, expression passa sur le visage de Patterson. Mais Flitwick se retourna, Patterson secoua un peu la tête et continua la discussion. James pensa que s'était un peu bizarre, mais il était vraiment affamé et il avait tout juste commencé à manger son bœuf, alors il arrêta de penser à ça.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, les quatre maraudeurs étaient assis dans la salle commune pendant leur période libre juste avant la défense contre les forces du mal, James et Sirius planifiant une blague, Peter parlant à sa petite amie, une jeune sixième année aux cheveux bouclés, et Remus faisant ses devoirs, sa plume écrivant furieusement sur le parchemin.

« Oi, Remus! » dit Sirius, levant la tête. Remus leva le regard, sa plume stoppant automatiquement.

« Oui, Sirius? » demanda poliment Remus, mais James pouvait voir qu'il voulait retourner à ce qu'il était entrain d'écrire.

« Pourquoi tu n'arrêterais pas de travailler et que tu ne nous aiderais pas? On a besoin du brillant esprit de Mr. Lunard, » dit Sirius avec un sourire. James roula les yeux, échangeant un rapide sourire avec Remus.

« Parce que j'aimerais finir ce devoir, » expliqua patiemment Remus. « C'est le devoir de Défense, et considérant le fait que s'est supposé être _tout les sorts que l'on connaît_, ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps. »

Soudainement, Sirius jura, se frappant le front. « J'ai complètement oublié ça! Mais ce n'est pas dû pour une autre semaine et quelques jours… »

« À moins que tu ne veuilles le faire au complet la nuit avant que ce soit dû et possiblement oublier des tonnes de sorts, je te suggère de le commencer bientôt, » dit Remus sèchement.

« En parlant de Défense… » lança James, Sirius et Remus levèrent les yeux vers lui. « On devrait peut-être y aller, c'est le cours sur les sortilèges impardonnables aujourd'hui. »

Remus approuva d'un signe de tête et commença à ranger ses choses dans son sac. Sirius mit simplement le parchemin que lui et James utilisaient pour planifier leur blague dans sa poche avant de se lever et de s'étirer.

« Peter! Désolé de t'enlever de Jennifer ici présente, mais nous devons aller en défense, » dit Sirius, marchant vers Peter et mettant une main sur son épaule. Peter fit un sourire désolé à sa petite amie qui lui sourit en retour et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue avant de partir. Peter soupira et commença à ranger ses choses.

« Allons-y alors, » dit Peter quand ils eurent tous finit de ranger leurs choses. Les trois autres approuvèrent et sortirent de la salle commune, saluant les 5e années qui y entraient. Une des filles rougit que Sirius, absent, lui dit « allo », mais Sirius continua à parler avec Remus, ignorant son effet sur la jeune fille. James eut un petit sourire en passant devant, amusé.

Ils arrivèrent à temps au cours de Défense, mais si ils étaient les derniers à entrer dans la classe. Le professeur Patterson était assit à son bureau, tapant distraitement une plume contre ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait un certain parchemin sur son bureau. Il leva les yeux et sourit pendant que les quatre garçons s'assoyaient et que la cloche sonnait. Il se leva et contourna son bureau.

« Aujourd'hui c'est la leçon sur les sortilèges impardonnables, » dit-il tout bas, mais la classe était si silencieuse que tout le monde l'entendit. « Puisque Mr. Rogue fut capable de nous décrire le sort de l'Imperius, peut-être pourra-t-il nous expliquer l'Endoloris. Mr. Rogue? »

Rogue se redressa, même si il devint un peu pale. « L'endoloris cause une douleur atroce dans toutes les parties du corps jusqu'à ce que celui qui l'a lancé décide d'arrêter le sort, » dit-il.

« Cinq points pour Serpentard, Mr. Rogue, bon travail, » dit le professeur. Puis il promena son regard dans la classe, rencontrant les yeux de tous les élèves tour à tour. « L'endoloris détend tout tes nerfs pour la douleur jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus rien faire d'autre que crier et te rouler par terre. Une personne étant soumise trop longtemps à l'endoloris peut facilement devenir folle, et beaucoup le sont devenues. Ça prend une personne incroyablement puissante pour réussir à combattre la douleur; beaucoup de personnes qui ont subit le sort ne peuvent le faire subir à quelqu'un, car ils ne peuvent penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qu'il occasionne. Tu as besoin d'accepter, ou même d'ignorer la douleur ce qui est une chose très difficile à faire, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Patterson retourna derrière son bureau et y sortit quelque chose. Tout le monde se pencha pour voir un bocal avec trois araignées à l'intérieur. Patterson ouvrit le bocal et sortit une des araignées, la mettant sur son bureau, où elle tenta de s'échapper aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. La classe fut surprise quand l'araignée heurta un mur invisible sur le bureau et commença à grimper dessus, semblant grimper dans l'air. Le professeur Patterson prit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'araignée, en murmurant : « Engorgio! » L'araignée grossit et tomba du mur invisible par surprise. Puis, le professeur Patterson ferma les yeux, une expression de douleur sur le visage, et dit : « Endoloris! »

La classe regarda avec crainte et une fascination morbide pendant que l'araignée commençait à avoir de brusques secousses et à convulser, se roulant sur le dos, tordant ses jambes. James était sûr, dans la partie de son cerveau qui était encore capable de penser, que l'araignée aurait crié si elle en était capable. Après quelques secondes de plus, Patterson annula le sort, mais l'araignée resta là, se tordant occasionnellement. Patterson redonna sa taille normale à l'araignée et la remit dans le bocal, où elle était évitée par les deux autres.

« Un sort très déplaisant, mais très favorisé par Voldemort et ses mangemorts, » dit calmement Patterson, et la classe le regarda avec surprise. Il a dit le nom de Tu-sais-qui! Pensa James émerveillé alors qu'il regardait fixement son professeur avec le reste de la classe.

« Vous avez dit le nom de Tu-sais-qui! » murmura une des amies de Lily, exprimant à haute voix les pensées de tout le monde dans la pièce. La classe sursauta de surprise alors que Patterson partait à rire.

« Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle je n'aurais pas dû? » répliqua Patterson sardoniquement, et la fille fut surprise.

« Mais… si vous le dites, il viendra vous trouver! » dit-elle, apeurée.

« Être là, en résulte, » (NdT : c'est « been there, done it », mais comme s'est vraiment une expression anglaise, et que je ne sais pas trop dans quel sens la traduire, si vous le savez, dites-le moi!), murmura Patterson si bas que James n'était pas sûr qu'il l'avait entendu. Mais James n'ut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette phrase, Patterson reparlait déjà. C'est juste un nom, Miss Jenson. Voldemort » tout le monde tressaillit « n'a absolument aucun moyen de savoir quand tu dis son nom, et si il pourrait, il serait probablement content de savoir que tu as si peur de lui que tu ne peux pas dire son nom. La peur d'un nom augmente la peur de la chose elle-même. »

Personne ne dit rien pour un moment, alors Patterson soupira. « En tout cas… l'Imperius maintenant. Vous savez déjà ce qu'il est sensé faire, alors je vais simplement sauter à l'étape de la démonstration. » Il sortit une autre des araignées et la mit sur le bureau. Elle commença immédiatement à tenter de s'enfuir, mais heurta apparemment la même barrière que l'autres araignée. Paterson palpa simplement sa baguette et dit, « Imperio! »

L'araignée commença à faire une série de sauts et de sauts arrières qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas été capable de faire si elle n'était pas contrôlée. Puis elle se releva sur ses deux pattes arrières et commença à danser et à tournoyer comme une ballerine. Quelques uns des Serpentards rirent silencieusement, mais un regard du professeur les arrêta alors qu'il déposait sa baguette et qu'il remettait l'araignée dans le bocal.

« Souvenez-vous, je vous ferai la même chose, » prévint le professeur, menaçant, et les Serpentards qui riaient parurent inquiets. « Maintenant… qui aimerais nous parler du dernier sort impardonnable? »

À la surprise de James, ce fût Lily qui leva une main tremblante dans les airs. Patterson leva un sourcil avant de dire, « Miss Evans? »

« Avada Kedavra, » murmura Lily, baissant sa main. Ses yeux vert brillant se levèrent dans son pâle visage alors qu'elle regardait le professeur, qui la regarda d'un regard pénétrant. « Le sort de la mort. »

« Cinq points pour Gryffondor, Miss Evans, » dit doucement Patterson. Il sortit la dernière araignée du bocal, celle-ci sembla réaliser son sort alors qu'elle essayait frénétiquement de se sortir des mains du professeur, Il mit l'araignée sur son bureau avant de fermer les yeux et de dire froidement, clairement, « Avada Kedavra. »

Il y eut une lumière verte, le son de quelque chose qui tombe en avant, et la lumière s'éteignit pour laisser place à l'araignée qui était étendue, immobile sur le bureau, apparemment morte. Le professeur prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il prenait l'araignée et la remettait dans le bocal.

« L'Avada Kedavra est impossible à bloquer ou à réfléchir. Si vous vous retrouvez à être confronté à ce sort, vous ne survivrez pas. Votre plus grande défense contre ce sort est de ne pas être frappé par lui premièrement, parce que, si vous l'êtes, personne ne pourra rien faire pour vous sauver. » Les yeux bruns profonds du professeur semblaient tristes, nostalgiques, avec regret, et James se surprit à se demander si le professeur connaissait quelqu'un qui avait été tué, avant de réaliser que s'était une pensée stupide; puisque beaucoup de personnes étaient tuées dernièrement, il était presque impossible de trouver quelqu'un qui n'avait perdu personne. Mais le professeur parlait à nouveau alors James secoua ses pensées et écouta.

« Les trois Impardonnables sont des sorts dont tu as besoin d'être très puissant pour les contrer. Je doute que quelqu'un parmi vous, même à ce stade de votre éducation, aurait le pouvoir nécessaire pour les contrer. Mais vous avez besoin de plus que du pouvoir pour utiliser un Impardonnable. Vous avez besoin d'avoir de l'intention. Si vous voulez utiliser le Doloris, vous devez vouloir que la personne à qui vous l'envoyer souffre. » Ici, les yeux du professeur Patterson semblèrent distants, comme si il se rappelait. « Pour devoir, lisez seulement sur les Impardonnables dans votre livre. La classe est finie. »

Les étudiants se levèrent et sortirent lentement de la classe, la plupart parlant à propos des sorts que le professeur venait de leur montrer. James fit signe de la main aux autres en avant de lui et s'approcha de Lily, qui était encore assise, la tête abaisséeé Il paça une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Le cours est finit maintenant Lily. Aimerais-tu marcher avec moi pour aller en métamorphose? » demanda James respectueusement, sachant que quelque chose qu'il ignorait perturbait Lily. Un an auparavant, il lui aurait probablement demandé, voulant savoir ce à quoi elle pensait, mais il ne fit qu'attendre. Il savait qu'elle le lui dirait si elle voulait qu'il le sache.

« Merci James. J'adorerais ça, » dit doucement Lily, levant les yeux vers lui et souriant. James lui sourit en retour, la laissant se lever et ramasser ses choses avant de sortir de la classe. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que le professeur Patterson les regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**__****__**

OUAHHHHHHH j'ai enfin finit! Est super contente

**RaR******

_Un gros merci : _Aria Lupin, Amy Quirrell (contente que ça te fasse rire!), LedjiNn (tu le sauras dans un prochain chapitre pour le patronus ;-)), audrey, 4rine, khisanth, Shadow, Jaelle, herm'021, marie, Pitite ame égarée (oui, mais plus tard), Lord Voldoudou (ce n'est pas ma fic, mais celle de Rynne Lupin, je ne suis que la traductrice moi!), Mary Larry, Vierge, onarluca, Aragorn, Ptronille.

_Alpo_ Je ne suis pas parfaitement bilingue non plus, certaines expressions peuvent porter à confusion en anglais également et pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas parfaitement l'anglais, ça peut être difficile de les traduire correctement. Je tente par contre de traduire le plus près possible de l'original pour garder l'idée de l'auteur, j'ai toujours avec moi un dictionnaire anglais (le Webster's, l'équivalent du Larousse ou du Robert, je ne sais pas ce que c'est en France lol!), un dictionnaire anglais-français et un Larousse à côté de moi quand je traduit. Je me suis améliorée depuis les autres chapitres et ce chapitre est mieux, mais il y a encore quelques petites choses qui portent à confusion, comme tu pourras le voir!

_Era Yachi :_ You're not that bad in French, you know! It's cool that you can read this story in French, it's a good way to practice your French, I have done the same thing with my English since some times before The Order of The Phoenix came out in English and it helped me a lot! So, continue!


End file.
